


greatest prize of all

by Anonymous



Series: rockbale [2]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Vice (2018) RPF
Genre: (maybe), Adultery, Friends to Lovers, Golden Globes 2019, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "you wanna get out of here?""yeah."or, the one after the golden globes where christian and sam fuck (again).





	greatest prize of all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinnerinsecret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnerinsecret/gifts).



> my friend was reminded of my first sam/christian fic (rockbale? can i call them rockbale?) while watching the golden globes tonight so i rushed to write this follow-up for them. enjoy y'all.

christian blames the alcohol and adrenaline. he’s on such a high after his win, and he’s verging on the edge from tipsy to drunk, that he can't help himself when he places a hand on sam’s shoulder, leaning in to yell over the crowd and the music, “you wanna get out of here?”

it’s too dark in room for christian to see the shiver as it runs down sam’s spine, but he can feel the twitch beneath his fingers. he barely hears sam’s response of, “yeah,” above all the noise, but when sam turns to him, christian gets the message.

he starts to walk out of the room and sam follows. christian reaches back to make sure sam’s behind him and doesn't get lost in the crowd. if anyone notices him reaching for sam’s hand as he pulls him out of there, he’ll just blame the alcohol. he is known for being more touchy-feely when drunk, anyway.

the elevator ride up to their floor is quiet. christian still has his award in hand. sam stares at it but looks zoned out, a glassy look in his eyes. 

“i share this with you, you know,” christian says. “so in a way, we both one.”

“hmm,” sam responds. christian sighs, puts his award on the ground and pushes sam up against the wall, kissing him and slipping his tongue between his lips. 

“ignore the damn award,” he says, voice already growing husky. “all that matters is you and me tonight, alright?” sam nods breathlessly. the elevator dings as it stops on a floor before their own. christian steps away from sam and picks his award back up as a woman steps into the elevator and stands between them. they're silent again until they reach their floor, exiting the elevator without another word.

sam doesn’t bother asking whose room they're going to - christian already starts heading in the direction of his own. sam just follows.

once inside the room, christian puts the award in a dresser drawer. sam opens his mouth to ask why but suddenly finds it occupied as christian pulls him into a heated kiss.

“don't want you getting distracted,” he says as they part. sam smiles.

“i won't,” he says. he places a chaste kiss on christian’s lips before he walks over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and tossing off his suit jacket. he slips his tie off as well and lies down on his back atop the comforter. he glances over towards christian, who bites his lip.

“you gonna come over here and fuck me or what?” sam asks. the dim lighting of the room causes him to miss the way christian’s cheeks turn red.

“i was thinking we could change it up a little,” he says. sam pushes himself up onto his elbows.

“oh?” he raises an eyebrow. “what do you have in mind?”

“i was thinkin’ of getting  _ your _ golden globes inside of  _ me _ .”

sam laughs, sitting and standing from the bed. he strides towards christian, smirking.

“ _ that _ can be arranged.” 


End file.
